Hormone Manipulation
The power to manipulate hormones of oneself and others. Variation of Body Manipulation. Also Called *Hormone Control *Hormonal Manipulation/Control Capabilities The user has complete control over the hormones of oneself and others, allowing them to freely alter and manipulate them. Hormones are chemical released by a cell, a gland, or an organ in one part of the body that affects cells in other parts of the organism. Generally, only a small amount of hormone is required to alter cell metabolism. In essence, it is a chemical messenger that transports a signal from one cell to another. In mammals hormones have the following effects on the body: stimulation or inhibition of growth, mood swings, induction or suppression of apoptosis (programmed cell death), activation or inhibition of the immune system, regulation of metabolism, preparation of the body for mating, fighting, fleeing, and other activity, preparation of the body for a new phase of life, such as puberty, parenting, and menopause, control of the reproductive cycle, hunger cravings and sexual arousal. Applications *Adrenal Activation *Anger Inducement *Metabolic Manipulation *Orgasm Inducement *Pheromone Manipulation *Physical Attribute Augmentation *Sexual Inducement *Sleep Inducement Variations *Melatonin - Sleep Inducement, Drowsy Inducement. *Serotonin - Sleep Manipulation, Emotion Manipulation, Appetite Inducement. *Thyroxine (thyroid hormone) - Metabolic Manipulation, Protein Inducement. *Triiodothyronine (thyroid hormone) - Metabolic Manipulation, Protein Inducement. *Epinephrine - Oxygen Inducement, Glucose Inducement, Immune System Manipulation, Blood Manipulation. *Norepinephrine - Oxygen Inducement, Glucose Inducement, Blood Manipulation, Skeletal Manipulation. *Dopamine - Prolactin Inducement, Cardiovascular Manipulation. *Antimullerian hormone - Prolactin Inducement. *Adiponectin - Glucose Manipulation, Protien Inducement. *Adrenocorticotropic hormone - Corticosteroid Manipulation. *Angiotensinogen and angiotensin - Aldosterone Generation, Vasoconstriction Inducement. *Antidiuretic hormone - Water Absorption, Vasoconstriction Inducement. *Atrial-natriuretic peptide - Heart Manipulation. *Calcitonin (thyroid hormone) - Blood Reduction, Skeletal Manipulation. *Cholecystokinin - Enzyme Manipulation, Hunger Suppression. *Corticotropin-releasing hormone- Corticotropin Release. *Erythropoietin - Red Blood Cell Production. *Follicle-stimulating hormone *Gastrin - Digestive Manipulation, Gastric Acid Manipulation. *Ghrelin - Hormone Secretion, Appetie Inducement. *Glucagon - Liver Manipulation, Glucose Manipulation. *Gonadotropin-releasing hormone - Gonadotropin Release. *Growth hormone-releasing hormone - Growth Hormone Release, Hormone Secretion. *Human chorionic gonadotropin - Female: Fertility Manipulation. *Human placental lactogen - Insulin Production. *Growth hormone - Growth Inducement, Cell Manipulation, Cell Reproduction. *Inhibin - Female: Meiosis Manipulation. Male: Spermatogenesis Manipulation. *Insulin - Lipid Inducement, Glucose Inducement. *Insulin-like growth factor - Cell Growth, Insulin Production. *Leptin - Appetie Inducement, Metabolic Manipulation. *Luteinizing hormone - Female: Ovualation. Male: Testosterone Production *Melanocyte stimulating hormone - Melanin Inducement, Skin Pigmentation Manipulation. *Orexin - Alert Inducement, Appetie Inducement. *Oxytocin - Trust Inducement, Orgasm Inducement, Meiosis Manipulation, Circadian Rhythm Manipulation. *Parathyroid hormone - Calcium Inducement, Blood Manipulation, Osteoclast Manipulation. *Prolactin - Orgasm Inducement, Gratification Inducement, Milk Production. *Relaxin - Female: ''Ovulation. ''Male: Sperm Manipulation. *Secretin - Osmoregulation Manipulation, Secretion Control. *Somatostatin - Insulin Release, Gluagon Release, Muscle Manipulation. *Thrombopoietin - Platelet Production. *Thyroid-stimulating hormone - Thyroxine Secretion, Triiodothyronine Secretion. *Cortisol - Glucose Generation, Immune System Manipulation, Inflammation Reduction. *Aldosterone - Potassium Secretion, Hydrogen Secretion, Sodium Absorption, Blood Manipulation. *Testosterone (steroid hormone) - Male: Muscle Manipulation, Pubertal Inducement, Strength Inducement. *Dehydroepiandrosterone - Pubertal Inducement, Youth Inducement. *Androstenedione - Estrogen Production. *Dihydrotestosterone - Male: ''Pubertal Inducement. *Estradiol - ''Female: ''Pubertal Inducement, Height Inducement, Metabolic Inducement, Protien Inducement, Platelet Production, Growth Hormone Production, Water Absorption, Cholesterol Inducement, Pheomelanin Inducement, Eumelanin Reduction, Lungs Manipulation. ''Male: Apoptosis Prevention. *Estrone - Female: Fertility Manipulation, Ovulation. *Estriol - Female: Fertility Manipulation. *Progesterone - Female: Fertility Manipulation, Lactation. Mucus Generation, Inflammation Reduction. *Calcitriol - Phosphate Inducement, Calcium Inducement, Prehormone Release. *Calcidiol - Hyrdroxide Manipulation, Prehormone Release. *Prostaglandins - Fatty Acid Scretion, Lipid Production. *Leukotrienes - White Blood Cell Manipulation. *Prostacyclin - Lipid Production, Enzyme Production. *Thromboxane - Lipid Production, Enzyme Manipulation, Platelet Production. *Prolactin releasing hormone - Prolactin Release. *Lipotropin - Melanin Production. *Brain natriuretic peptide - Vascular Resistance, Blood Reduction, Water Absorption, Sodium Reduction, Fat Reduction, Blood Pressure. *Neuropeptide Y - Obese Inducement. *Histamine - Gastric Acid Secretion. *Endothelin - Muscle Manipulation. *Pancreatic polypeptide - Pancreas Secretion, Secretion Control. *Renin - Angiotensin I Production, Angiotensinogen Production. *Enkephalin - Pain Suppression. Associations *Biological Manipulation *Body Chemistry Manipulation *Blood Manipulation *Body Manipulation *Brain Manipulation *Form Manipulation *Fragrance Manipulation *Gender Transformation *Mitosis Manipulation *Muscle Manipulation *Mutation Inducement Limitations *May be limited to manipulating the hormones of others or only themselves. *The user can only manipulate the hormones of a mammalian. *May be dependent on existing glands of the user's own endocrine system. Known Users *Emporio Ivankov (One Piece) *Curtis Donovan (Misfits) Gallery Ivankov.png|Emporio Ivankov (One Piece) Curtis_Donovan.jpg|Curtis Donovan (Misfits) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Inducement Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Rare power Category:Science Powers Category:Umbrella Powers